


The Ghosts In Me

by FELover



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Because of later content this work may not be appropriate for younger audiences, Gen, Morgan-centric, Yet another different time line
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 22:52:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2599481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FELover/pseuds/FELover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a different time, in a different place, a child disowned by light and darkness stands against the Abomination. Morgan walks through a wasteland, a place he used to call home, with sword in hand and the ghosts he cannot forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ghosts In Me

It's hard to ignore that stale entity in his bones, or how it sizzles in his veins. The harder he tries to ignore it the more conscious and self-conscious he becomes. It's a feeling hard to explain in simple, clear terms. When he tries putting a name to it he'll end up coming up with things like  _'Burning rancor carnelian'_ or  _'Frozen heart eclipsed'._

They are nothingness. Just words that come to mind and make no sense. They're cold whispers in the air... caliginous, fleeting touches of an abstract essence crossing fog into reality.

Sometimes he has trouble differentiating his own thoughts from those of the unknown abomination that lays dormant in his heart. The roots of doubt have taken a hold of his inner self, crushing, choking, crippling... The eyes in the mirror are no longer his own. They are the unending abyss of Grima's promise. They are the same swirling nightfall snuffing out vespers clinging to chapped lips, tired and burdened by the weight of deaths and years lost to war.

_Is this what mother felt as well?_ _Is this the vessel's onus? Is this the nightmare that weathered her night after night?_

It's an inciter. A leviathan in the stormy waters of his subconscious, stirring one odious imagery after another, feeding on the leftover remnants of whatever sanity or delusion of sanity he still possesses.

_It's the fell beast._

_It's the wings of despair._

_It is me... Grima._

**Author's Note:**

> Well then, that was short. This first chapter was more like a prologue. This is a completely different timeline or alternate reality or whatever. This started as completely different thing but gosh damn I LOVE IT the way it turned out. I looove writing gloomy stuff, and who better to be the main focus of such a story than a once-radiant Morgan beaten and hardened by destiny and loss? 
> 
> OK. So first chapter is Morgan realizing Grima too slumbers within him. He's also connected to the damn dragon. More ghosts to come though! You know. His father, his mother... and others. I dunno how any chapters this will be but oh well. 
> 
> Hope you liked!


End file.
